1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electrical heater device for heating the interior of an automobile and more particularly pertains to heating the interior of an automobile prior to the main heating core assembly rising to a temperature where it may be used to raise the temperature of the interior of the automobile, and further providing a temperature sensor which allows the device to be turned off automatically when the main heating core assembly reaches such a temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of interior heating system for an automobile is known in the prior art. More specifically, interior heating system for an automobile heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating the interior of an automobile is known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,522 to Kimura discloses an electrical heating appliance detachably mounted in a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,691 to Babali discloses an auxiliary electric heating system for internal combustion engine powered vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,258 to Trohmann discloses a system concomitantly controlling passenger compartment and electrical auxiliary heating in automatic vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,759 to Higgins discloses an electric heating system for heating the interior of a motor vehicle prior to starting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,855 to Edlund and Wiksterom discloses an electric heating and battery charging system for motor vehicles. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,072 to Carlson discloses an electric heating system for motor vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe electrical heater device for heating the interior of an automobile that allows heating of the interior portion of an automobile compartment while waiting for the main heating core assembly to provide the heat and structured to attach to the main heating core assembly of the automobile.
In this respect, the electrical heater device for heating the interior of an automobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating the interior of an automobile prior to the main heating core assembly increasing the temperature of the interior of the automobile, and further providing a temperature sensor which allows the device to be turned off automatically.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrical heater device for heating the interior of an automobile which can be used for heating the interior of an automobile prior to the main heating core assembly increasing the temperature of the interior of the automobile, and further providing a temperature sensor which allows the device to be turned off automatically. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.